custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Different Arrangements of I Love You Thoughout the Years (in BarneyandSouthParkFan's dream)
Episode/Season/Video variations *'Our Friend, Barney' - The original rendition of I Love You used simple synthesizer instruments. The tempo is normal until the end then it goes a little faster. *'Let's Be Healthy' - This arrangement would later be adapted to the one used in Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, (and eventually Barney & Friends). *Waiting for Santa - A Christmas version of the rendition first used in Let's Be Healthy. *A Breezy Day with Barney - This rendition would be used for the television show. At the end of that version, an additional piano crescendo is heard (which is audible on the audiocassette version of Barney in Concert, but is drowned out by the cast saying goodbye on the video version). This version was also used in Number Fun with Barney, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney and Let's Build with Barney. *The Queen of Make-Believe - This version is similar to the one first used in "A Breezy Day with Barney". However, the lyrics have been changed to the current lyrical composition. A shortened version would later be used in Season 2 ("Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)"). *Practice Makes Music - The rendition used in most episodes of Season 1, with an additional guitar part (being played by Luci on screen). *Hola, Mexico! - This version is the same as the one used in "Practice Makes Music," However, Luci sings the first set of lyrics in Spanish (the same ones in Campfire Sing-Along). *Falling for Autumn! - A re-harmonized version of "I Love You". Used in most episodes in Season 2. However this version made its first appearance in Barney's Purple Fun, this is the first version since the BYG series for the tempo to go faster this time in the last verse. *A Very Special Delivery! - A version that is similar to Practice Makes Music's version but the guitar portions were removed in the second verse. *Bedtime with Barney - This version combines Season 2's vocal arrangement, except this time, it was in low pitch, and a instrumental arrangement which would later be used in Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun, except this time it was in high pitch. This arrangement was also used in Barney Live! In New York City!, Imagination Island, and Come on Over to Barney's House. *'Camp WannaRunnaRound' - A new arrangement which will later be adaptated to the one from Season 3. *'Barney's Adventure Bus' - A reharmonized version, based on Camp WannaRunnaRound's version. It was also used in Explore the Earth with Barney, Barney's Great Adventure, Let's Show Respect, Once Upon A Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day. It has the same key as Barney in Concert, in the Season 4-6 version at the end. *'Good Day, Good Night' - This rendition is similar to the first 4 Backyard Gang videos, but David Bernard Wolf recomposed them. It was also used in Let's Start a Band *Room for Everyone - Season 2's "I Love You" in a different pitch, and with beginning portions similar to the one used in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". This version was also used on the 1996 Barney videos, "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", Barney's Patrotic Sing-Along and "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Shawn and the Beanstalk - A remastered version of Season 2's shortened version. *Classical Cleanup - The classical version of This Old Man is being played on the piano, with the lyrics replaced with the lyrics of "I Love You". *Barney's Pajama Party - Similar to the Barney's Adventure Bus arrangement, but with a few instruments added. *Barney's Big Surprise - Similar to the Barney's Adventure Bus version, but many instruments are changed. It was also used in Barney's Party Celebration and Barney's Rainforest Adventure. *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure - I Love You is orchestrated and sung with three verses (the last being a repeat of the first verse). *Barney Live! In New Hampshire - A new vocal arrangement that would later be used for Season 4-6 episodes. It was also used in Barney's Greatest Hits. *Barney's Sing Along: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure - This version is kind of similar to the one later used in Sing and Dance with Barney, except the pitch is lower and has a faster tempo. The second verse has another different pitch also. This version was also used in Storytime with Barney. * Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun - This version is similar to Once Upon a Time but the pitch is lower and has the Season 1 key in the intro. This version was also used in Barney in Outer Space but the vocal arrangement is different. *Barney's First Day Of School - A new version of "I Love You". It combined the vocal style from Barney Live! In New Hampshire and the instrumental arrangement from Barney's Adventure Bus. *Is Everybody Happy? - Very similar to the one used in Barney's First Day Of School, but the piccolo instrument used in the second verse was cut out. It also returns in the Season 6 home video You Can Be Anything, and the Spanish albums Corre, Brinca, Salta y Baila, Un Gran día para Aprender and Vamos Juntos a Cantar. *Books Are Fun! - Same instrumentals as Season 4, but some of the instruments in the second verse were cut out. This version would be used for Season 5-6. *Barney's Band - This version is the same from Season 5-6 with a violin added. It would also be used in Sweet as Honey. *Sing and Dance with Barney - This version has the version used in Barney's Sleepytime Songs in the first verse and the version used in It's Time for Counting in the second verse. *Barney's Night Before Christmas - A Christmas lullaby version sung by Barney and Hannah. *Barney's Musical Castle - This version, like the Let's Make Music version, used violin instrumentals with the Season 5-6 version beginning with Season 1 's key and the Season 2's key for this show. This version was also used in Barney's Wonderful World Of Friends. *Barney's Love & Lullabies For Babies album - This version is similar to the lullaby version used in Barney's Night Before Christmas, and Barney's Wonderful Sleepover. It also has the same arrangement as the rendition used in Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Wonderful World Of Friends. *Barney's Super Singing Circus - A circus version of Season 4's rendition of the song. The first verse arrangement may have been the same as What a World We Share (the piano and guitar both can be heard) except the pitch was toned up and has Season 7's key at the end. *Round and Round We Go - This version is the same from Barney's Sleepytime Songs except the tempo is faster (because it is a calypso and soul variation of the lullaby style version *'Barney Meets Bob The Builder' - A version that is based on Season 7's version (except it has a Season 2 key at the beginning of the second verse), but it is similar to the version used in Barney's Musical Castle. It was also used in You Can Be Anything, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Open House, Barney's Theatre, and Let's Go to the Zoo. This version is still used in many live shows as of today, but sometimes uses Season 7's version. *Let's Go to the Zoo - A blues/safari variation of the version first used in Barney's Musical Castle. *All Aboard! - I Love You gets remastered again, with the song ending in the same key as Season 2's version. This version is one that has been used since 2002 and is similar to Campfire Sing-Along in 2002 style. *Barney's Christmas Star - A holiday version of the normal 2002 version of the song. It was later also used again in A Visit to Santa. This version is also based on Waiting for Santa's version. *My Family and Me - I Love You is sung with three verses, like in Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure. However, the instrumental bits are the same as the regular rendition at the time. This version is almost the same as the version used in Barney Rocks and Dino Dancin' Tunes until the start of the last verse and then it goes to Season 7's version (on the first and last verse). *Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour - The same as All Aborad except has the piano instrumental bits of it combines it. A saxophone can be heard at the end of this. That version has also appeared on Barney Appearances, and The Sunny Side Up Show. *Let's Have a Sleepover - A guitar version of "I Love You with a violin in the second portion. This version is in the same style as Season 4 in that portion but with Season 7's pitch. *Barney's First Adventures - Similar version as the home video "Let's Make Music" except the violin instrumental portion was cut out. *The Best of Barney - Just like Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure, and My Family and Me, the song is sung for 3 verses. The arrangement is also exactly the same as in My Family and Me. *Barney Meets Doug - A combination of the version used in It's Time for Counting and the one used in Barney's Sing Along: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure. * * * * * * * * *